The DH The First Chapter
by RL-Jutsu-X
Summary: There are things in this world you didn't think existed. Imagine the shock when you find out that everything you thought were just entertainment were real? Multi-anime story, NO pairings except OCXOC
1. Welcome to the DH!

**OK OK OK! IM SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATED ANY OF MY STORYS IN THE PAST THREE MONTHS. BUT I HAD A GOOD REASON!**

**...My brother broke my computer cord.**

**BAM!**

**But my mom got me a new one for my birthday which, by the way is next week on Wednesday! **

**And I really know those who are fans of it want my Naruto story updated but I have had this idea stuck in my head for two months AND I hope you like it.**

**L: ITS ABOUT TIME!**

**R: Im sorry, im sorry! dont hurt me DX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own –Man, I just own the DH and my OC. If i did, The Noah would still be alive, and Allen would have a seriously bad case of indigestion (just to humor you)**

Waking up somewhere that's not your bed is usually not good.

Especially when you're surrounded by people with white lab coats.

Unfortunatly, that's how I woke up this morning. I went out to a party last night, and when I got home I got my bedroom and was out like a light. When I opened my eyes, I saw about 200 scientist-looking people.

"She's awake!"

"It's about time we've had a new one."

"I wonder why they chose her..."

"Let me through!"

The sea of white lab coats parted to reveal what looked to be a 19 year old teenage girl dressed in a black long sleeved belly shirt and black jeans.

Her skin was smooth like porcelain and she wore a smile on her face. Her hair was fiery red that was done up in curls on the side of her head. But was was the most interesting feature was her eyes.

They were completely white. As in blank white.

She walked up to me and offered me her hand. I stared at it before finally grasping it and getting up.

"Welcome to the DH Headquarters, Miss Ray!"

I blinked and stared at her.

"...DH?"

She looked a bit dumbfounded before it dawned on her.

"Oh, of course! You must be so confused about what is happening, aren't you? I'm sorry!" She had a flustered expression and bowed in "sorry" gesture.

I waved to show I didn't mind and she straightned out.

"Well, shall we take a walk? I'll give you a tour and tell you everything you want to know! Twenty questions!" She gave a little girlish jump and clapped her hands.

I sweatdropped and nodded. She grabbed my hand and dragged me along through what I guessed to be the lab. She slowed down to a walking pace and I walked next to her.

"This is the lab, where they develop new inventions and sort the paperwork. Usually the general does the paperwork, but he's too much of a lazy ass.

This place had a lot of inventions that the technology on your world doesn't even come close to, like the Persocom! First question?" She turned to me. I blinked at the sudden flood of information and processed it for a minute.

"What's a Persocom?"

"Ah, good question! The Persocom is an invention that alters your appearance however you want!"

I took in my appearance, with my pale complextion, dry dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and plain drab aura. Think of the possibilities! Then i realized something.

"Did you use it? Your eyes dont look very natural..." I felt rude asking it but I had to know. She shook her head.

"Nope, these are all natural, baby!" My eyes nearly popped out my head. Born with pure white eyes? Despite the fact I think its kickass, she must have gotten teased as a kid for those.

I didn't even realize we had exited the lab until I looked up. We were in a pure white room with people without lab coats were chatting or just wandering around. I had to stop my sightseeing when i walked into someone.

"Oh im sorry, I wasn't looking where i was going-"

I stopped with a gasp. The girl before me was... gorgeous!

She had pale blond hair that went to her butt, and a white short summer dress that seemed slightly ripped. She had white ballet flats with two yellow anklets on each ankle and a belt of leaves around her waist, along with three silver bracelets on her left arm. She also had these golden yellow tattoos that were like wavy lines with one each going down her arms, legs, and she also had one around her forehead and it ended with a little golden dot on her nose. But she appeared to be hovering slightly over the ground!

The fairy-like girl gave me a small smile and said,

"I apologize for running into you. I would continue to stay and chat but i have business to attend to. Goodbye!" and with that she hovered off. I was frozen like a statue. The red haired girl next to me waved a hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my daze and turned to her.

"Who was that? She was very pretty..."

The girl giggled, and responded,

"That was Saff. She's part fairy."

I was a bit shocked. It's not every day you meet someone who's part fairy.

"You shouldn't be so shocked. Your going to meet a lot of people who are stuff of fantasy. Speaking of names, I never did tell you mine did I?"

I just shook my head.

"Well, Im Go! Nice to meet cha"

I raised an eyebrow, "Go?"

She shrugged "It's actually short for Gothica, But that sounds too... you know... Goth."

I stifled my laughter and nodded.

We continued the tour and we visited the library ("Jesus, it's twice the size of my house!") The training arena ("Swords are a no-no, thank you, i almost got my head cut off!") and the mini-club ("Hey, even DH needs to party!").

We also met quite a couple of cool people while I was there.

We met Jasmin, a really cool girl. She had medium length black hair done up in a tight bun on her head. She was wearing a black elbow sleeved shirt with grey dots on the front with dark blue jean shorts, and silver sandals that wrapped around her ankles. She was the DJ at the mini-club. And she was also human, and a senior DH agent.

We met Kei at the training arena. She had short shaggy dark pink hair and a silver mask on her mouth and nose. She was wearing a dark red wrap tube top along with black knee length ninja pants with a red sash around the waist. She had black and red fingerless gloves that went to her wrists and black shoes with red flame pattern on it. She also had grey smoky wavy line tattoos all over her body except her face like Saff. She was a Ninja, and a senior DH agent.

And finally we met Jada and Jerome, the vampire twins. Despite their creepy appearance, their quite nice. Jada was kind and very protective and Jerome was more silent. Their both Junior DH agents.

We finally stopped in front of a big metal door. It read the words,

'The almighty General Viotz'

"Uh...Wow. He likes to make a statement."

"I know, right?"

She pressed a code and the huge metal slowly opened and we walked in.

The only way to describe the room .HAVOC.

There were papers strewn everywhere, books ripped everywhere, and Scientists running everywhere answering phones and attempting to catch runaway paperwork.

"Aaah...wheres the general?" Go asked a nearby scientist, a pretty young woman with curly blond hair in a ponytail with glasses. Her nametag stated her name was 'Sidney'.

"Sleeping under his paperwork... I think."

Go calmly walked up to the desk, raised her foot, and kicked the paperwork over. They flew everywhere, earning a groan from the scientists.

Under the pile was a sleeping man with brown hair and slight beard stubble, drooling on his desk. 'mighty general my ass...'

"GENERAL! WE'RE OUT OF COFFEE!"

"NO NOT MY PRECIOUS!"

I burst out laughing when he suddenly woke up and reached to the ceiling, bellowing about his 'precious nectar of the gods'.

"General, I was kidding." Go deadpanned.

The general coughed and sat down, his face flushing.

"I knew that! But an agent shouldn't joke around, Agent Gothica. Especially when it's about my precious,delicious,milky,creamy-"

"WE GET IT!"

"Ah right."

The general gestured to me.

"And who is this?"

"This is the new recruit, general. This is Agent Ray." Go laid her hand on my shoulder and gave me a little push foreward. He examined me up and down and nodded.

"I see. Well, welcome to the DH division, Miss Ray." And we shook hands. I did have a question that had been bugging me since i got here.

"What does DH stand for?"

He shot a look toward Go, who gave him an innocent look.

" DH stands for Dimension Hoppers." I gaped at him.

"Would you like an explanation?"

Nod.

"Well, as many scientists on Earth think, there are other dimensions. However, most of these dimensions are known as books, movies, or 'Anime' in your world."

JESUSCHRISTMOTHERFREAKER IM IN EVERY FANGIRLS DREAM. SHOOTMEDOWNNOW.

"Now, Go, please take her to her room and get her ready for her mission."

Go gaped and him and was speechless for a few minutes.

"G-General! You can't be serious! She just got here, plus she hasn't even got her weapon yet!"

"Then take her to science department, get her a new outfit, get her weapon and get her ready! NOW!" General Viotz barked. Go gave him a glare that would make Sasuke Uchiha wrap up in the fetal position and cry for his mommy, and grabbed my arm and dragged me to the scientist department. She slammed open the door and scared half the scientist to death. She pulled me over to a handsome man with dull green hair and made me sit down.

"Ko, She needs a new uniform and a weapon. And "General" says as soon as possible." She ground out through her teeth, making both me and man, now identified as Ko, shiver. Ko made me stand up and she measured me. Then he sat me down again and started to ask questions.

"How's you're physical ability?"

"Weak, I have asthma that prevents me from doing anything really athletic"

"Hm. Multi-purpose weapon or one purpose?"

"Eh? uh... Multi-purpose, i guess?"

"With a blade?"

"Sure."

"Long range or short range?"

"Err... both?"

He nodded and put down the sheet and walked over number pad on the wall. He typed in a code and there was a rumble.

The wall opened up and showed a huge hallway, and on the walls were thousands of weapons. As we walked down the long hall I spotted swords, daggers, chakrams, guns, and I even think I saw an umbrella and a Chinese star. I stopped when I walked into Ko's back.

He pulled a box off the wall and handed it to me. I stared at it. My weapon was a BOX? Wow, I must suck.

"Open it."

I knew that. I opened the lid of the box and stared.

There were two black bracelets and two black anklets, showing the design of a white line going around them.

We walked out of the vault and Ko made me sit down. He pulled the bracelets out of the box and held one to my left arm.

I felt a tingling sensation as the bracelet seemed to phase through the flesh of my wrist until it was on. He did the same with my right wrist and the anklets.

Go smiled.

"Doragon Gia"

I gave her a blank look. "Dora- what?

"Doragon Gia. It means Dragon Gear." Ko nodded to show he agreed with Go's statement.

"Relax and close your , I want you to concentrate on power. Find your power core, and spread it throughout your body."

I did what he said. There was the sensation of waves of power flowing throughout my entire body and I felt light as air.

"Now open your eyes."

I did and shocked to find I was light as air. I was floating! I looked at my anklets and saw small white dragon wings attached to them as well as my bracelets.

However, when I looked at my wrist, I noticed a scythe in my hand. The handle was a glossy white, and the blade a dark midnight black.

I willed myself to touch ground and slowly descended until my feet were flat on the ground. The wings and scythe disappeared.

Ko gave a bright grin and opened another cabinet labled "Custom Uniforms".

He handed me one and pointed me in the direction of a change room. When I came out, Both of them had wide eyes and were speechless.

My uniform was a sheer pink shirt under a pink t-shirt, and over top of it was a grey vest with black stripes that tied together at the bottom, and there was a black... thing (I dont know the name of it) over top of it all. The... thing... was like a tube top, one of those short ones, but with slightly puffy sleeves, and it was pure black. I also had black short-shorts and black boots that went up past my ankles.

"Wow! You look fantastic! Ko, you have outdone yourself!" Go gushed. Ko blushed furiously. Go grabbed my arm and dragged me to the Generals office again.

"B-but i thought we had to go to my room!"

"No time!"

The general looked over to us as we entered. He was talking with two other people, two girls. One had short spiky boyish dull blue hair and the other mid back length glossy black hair in a ponytail.

"Good to see you on time. That uniform is fitting. Now, are you ready for a mission briefing?" I nodded. Viotz waved for Go to leave. She stuck out her tongue and stomped out.

"You will be going to a dimension where it is 19th century England. There will be no cars, tv's, or hardly any electronics at all. So try not to use your DH gadgets around people. The people you will be assisting are known as 'Exorcists' and you will help them collect pieces of 'Innocence' and defeat beings known as 'Akuma' which are created by the Millenium Earl and his family of Noah. You must be warned, the Noah are far stronger than the Akuma. You can identify them by the black crosses that adorn their foreheads. Now, go to the transporter, and get going. Oh, and give this letter to the head of the Black Order, Komui Lee."

-man? Oh crap. This is pretty dangerous for a first mission...

I took the letter and followed the girls.

"So... What are your names?"

They looked at me and the black haired one gave me a energetic smile.

"I'm Magica Illusione! ( AN:It's Italian for Magic Illusion) You must be Ray right?" I nodded. The blue haired girl was silent for a few seconds before answering.

"Vatica."

Well... If it isn't the female Kanda. We stopped in front of a door that was golden with silver curly branches all over it. Mahou stood in front of it and a light came and scanned her. It then scanned Vatica then me. The door creaked open and showed a large room with elevator sized pods on each wall. Vatica typed something in the pad next to one of the pods, then it opened. We all stepped in and the door closed.

Mahou grabbed my arm and whispered,

"Stand straight and dont scream."

That was the last thing I heard when suddenly we were falling in pure blackness.

**R: Wellllll? ^^**

**L: ... OK OK IT'S GOOD! Just wanna rub it in my face...**

**R: ^_^**

**Go: R&R!**


	2. Separation and Noahs, Oh JOY!

**Two chapters in one day? LE GASP!**

**L: Hurry up and read. I wanna find out what happens.**

**R: Hehehehe...**

**Magica: R-Chan does not own –Man, she only owns the DH and its agents! Wait... does that mean you own me?**

**R: Yes, Magica, I own you. I created you, so I own you.**

**Magica: COOL! *Dances around***

The first thing I noticed was that my ass hurt.

A lot.

Second thing I noticed, I'm not in the DH anymore. When I looked up, I saw I was in an alley surrounded by old fashioned buildings. When I looked out, I saw carriages with horses go by, and people in old Victorian outfits walk past. The good thing is that my outfit sort of blends in.

I walked out and started walking down a sidewalk. I began to wonder about things.

Where the hell are Mahou and Vatica? Did we get seperated when we got here?

I don't know what town, country, or state im in. damn!

I just walked in someone.

"Oi, bitch! Watch where you're walking, dammit!"

"Yeah, hii!"

I froze when I heard the voices that I remembered as... Oh i don't know... BAD! I slowly looked up from the chest I walked into the glaring face of a certain pissed off teen Noah.

"The hells are you staring at?" Debitto barked and shoved me off, while Jasdero just giggled.

MIND OVERLOAD. ENEMY! ENEMY! TAKE EVASIVE ACTION!

I ran right past them and down the crowded sidewalk. They seemed a little shocked and yelled after me, but I kept running, despite the fact my asthma was beginning to take its toll.

I stopped after I had run for about 10 minutes and put my hand on the wall and started coughing. My legs felt weak and my lungs were burning. After a while I stopped coughing and looked up,

Right into the barrels of two golden revolvers.

Both of the Noah twins stood their pointing their guns at my face, grinning sadistically.

"Whatcha running from? You an exorcist or something? Because If you are, we're gonna have to kill ya."

"But we'd kill you either way, hii!"

They both laughed and loaded their guns but stopped when a yell of

"Mugen! Kaichu Ichigen!"

Suddenly a whole bunch of hellish looking insects came between us. I was hit and landed painfully on my back. Im definetly gonna feel that in the morning... Somebody grabbed me and helped me up. I looked to see who it was, and held in my gasp.

It was freaking Daisya Barry. DAISYA FREAKING BARRY.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded and looked to find the Noah twins had fled and Kanda was there, Mugen sheathed, and walking towards us. I also noticed General Tiedoll and Noise Marie right by him. Kanda looked at me and glared.

"You should get home, kid. This is no place for people who can't defend themselves." Daisya glared at Kanda.

"Hey, you just knocked over a lady. You should be more polite."

They started to walk off, Kanda and Daisya arguing, when I remembered I needed to get to the Black Order.

"Excuse me! General Tiedoll!" They suddenly stopped and I found Mugen pointed at my face. People seem to enjoy pointing their weapons at my face today.

"How do you know who he is?" Kanda demanded.

I slowly and shakily dug the letter out of my pocket.

"M-my General a-asked me to deliver this to K-Komui Lee... He mentioned you and how you were an e-exorcist.."

Tiedoll held out his hand and I placed it in his palm. His eye's widened at the golden DH printed on the back of the letter.

"Well! I haven't seen a DH member since I was a new exorcist! I bet Jonah is doing good?"

Jonah? Who's Jonah? Then I remembered the intials on the Generals desk, J. Viotz.

"Yes, Sir." I said in a polite manner. Might as well try to get on their good side.

"Kanda-Kun, please sheath Mugen! This young lady is going to be accompying us back to the Black Order."

I smiled. Thank god I'm not being chopped into bits.

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

We were currently on a train, getting closer to the Black Order. Kanda keeps glaring at me, but Daisya and I have gotten along quite nicely.

Tiedoll's finder got a call from the finder with Allen and Lavi and it turns out Vatica and Magica landed with them. Magica was really upset, because she wasn't expecting us to seperate because it rarely happens.

Suddenly the train stopped and we were hurled forward. We straightned out and I asked,

"What just happened?"

"Akuma."

Was my only answer. They all got up and ran to the front car. Daisya told me to stay but I followed anyway. I mean, I'm not defenseless. I tugged at my Doragon Gia and tapped Kanda on the shoulder. He turned and glared at me.

"We told you to stay behind. This is no place for a civilian."

"Yeah, Ray-Chan. You shouldn't be here."

I twitched and pushed past them. Daisya yelled after me but I ignored him and saw the 5 akuma staring at me. I closed my eyes, tapped into my power core and felt light as air again. I opened my eyes and grasped my scythe. I heard Daisya give a little gasp. I smirked as the akuma charged at me.

I jumped up and landed on one of the akuma. I twirled my scythe and cut it in half. I jumped off before it exploded and sliced the other akuma. I backflipped and landed my feet on the trunk of a tree, and launched myself at the other akuma, It tried to dodge but It was too big and got sliced anyway.

I looked at the other two, but they were both destroyed. I was confused, but when I landed with my feet on the ground, I saw Kanda and Daisya with their innocence activated.

I sighed and walked over.

"How did you do that? We can't sense any Innocence from you!" Daisya demanded.

"All members of DH have a weapon based on their abilities. It's not innocence" I shrugged.

Kanda che'd and looked away.

~~~~~Frivilous time-skip! OH JOY!~~~~

"RAY!"

**Glomp**

I looked down at the black haired teen clinging to me and sweatdropped.

I looked up when I sensed a tense atmosphere. I saw Allen and Kanda glaring at each other, lighting between their eyes. The general and the others had gone ahead, leaving me, Magica, Kanda, and Allen to get up by ourselves.

"So how do we get up."

No reponse.

"Guys?"

Still glaring.

I activated my Doragon Gia and brought my scythe down between them, causing them to jump and look at me.

"HOW. DO. WE. GET. UP."

I repeated. Allen smiled at me.

"We climb."

I twitched.

"Hell no. I ain't climbing up that. I'll get up there myself."

I jumped up and looked at them, watching me fly.

"SEE YOU LATER SUCKERS!"

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Want to dance on its grave?**

**R: Luke is not here right now, he is currently tied up and hanging from the roof upside down.**

***muffled shouting in the background***

**R: Anyway...**

**Daisya: Please R&R!**


	3. Bonus ChapterDrabbles

**This is a little bonus chapter to keep you satisfied until squeeze the inspiration out of my brain.**

-Kanda is fanservice-

This is Kanda.

"Che, whatever."

He is a very angry squishy.

"..."

Because he is dressed in absolutly nothing...

"Wha-"

BUT HIS BOXORZ.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FREAKING PANTS, YOU STUPID WOMAN!"

His pants are currently in your possesion. How you got them, the world will never know. But to keep them is up to you! *Gets Mugen'd*

-Theres a Lavi-

There's a Lavi, here's a Lavi, and another little Lavi.

Happy Lavi, hyper Lavi, Lavi Lavi PANDA! (Insert Lavi getting pwn'd by Bookman)

-Komurin-

Oh look! It's Komui's office! And it looks like someones inside. Let's find out who it is!

It looks like a robot! And it's wearing one of Komui's berets. It's drinking coffee.

Can robots drink coffee? I don't think so. The robot has started fizzing and suddenly it turns and its eye turns red.

Oh my, that drill looks dangerous!

Looks like it's time to run for your life!

Guess you've learned never to go into Komui's office when he's not around.

-Reevers hair-

Ever wonder how Reevers hair stands straight?

It's like he stuck a fork in a power socket. It defys gravity.

It was always a mystery. Until he asked you to grab some papers off his desk.

Now you know where your hair gel has been disappearing to.

-Lenalee's a teenage girl too-

You find Lenalee sitting on one of the couchs in the Order. She's the only one in that room, with a bowl of ice cream that you helped her make in her lap. There is an aura of depression around her. What makes you a little shocked is the tear that glides down her pale cheek.

"W-Why am I getting so fat?..."

Oh dear.

-Magica and the blinking contest-

Magica glared. Her eye's felt dried out from not blinking for such a long time.

Her opponent was a strong one. He had never lost a battle. Magica blinked and growled.

She had lost. She felt so embarassed having lost to _HIM._

Magica really needed to stop having blinking contests with the goldfish.

-Allen?...-

(BRB CHASING RABBITS)

Lavi get back here

**Hope you liked the little drabbles.**

**See you on the next chapter of DH!**

**R&R**


	4. The Order

**HELLO MY WONDERFUL FOLLOWERS! I'm bringing news of summer vacation and PARTIE- I MEAN UPDATING! YAY!**

**Now, I'm probably gonna start a new story because I've recently been on a Katekyo Hitman Reborn! kick. I just fell in love with Belphegore, because he's a friggin sexy little physco! **

**I hope to get started on it soon. But it won't be until after a couple more chapters of DH! So, let us begin. **

**Kanda: Che. Why am I here, you stupid woman?**

**R: Do the dang disclaimer, you stupid meanie. And I'm a teenager!**

**Kanda: No.**

**R: Please?**

**Kanda: NO.**

**R: Don't make me change your gender, because I can!**

**Kanda: ...**

**R: Hehehehe**

**Kanda: The stupid woman doesn't own –Man, nor will she ever.**

**R: OH! And a special Thank-you to Skye Leiko for commenting on both chapters, favouriting, and adding it to story alert! You makes me feel special.**

I have learned one thing about leaving Kanda behind.

He is a very angry squishy.

Because he growled at me and threatened to decapitate me if I ever left him with the "stupid moyashi" and the "hyperactive idiot" alone again. how nice!

Now I am currently walking with Allen to Komui's office.

"Hey, I have a question for you." Allen told me.

"What is it?"

"What exactly is the DH?"

I stopped.

"You're gonna have to ask Komui about that, Allen."

He gave me a 'you're hiding something' look but shrugged and kept walking. We arrived at Komui's office to find everyone else had been briefed on the DH member's arrival and had gone off somewhere else.

"Oh hello! You must be the last one. I'm Komui Lee!" He shook my hand.

"Now, we have get you a new uniform and a room. Go see Johnny for your uniform, and ask Lenalee for your room. Goodbye." I twitched. That was... Brief.

I walked into the science department and started looking for Johnny. I spotted him playing chess with Tapp.

"Excuse me, are you Johnny Gill?" He looked up.

"Yes that's me! Are you one of the DH members?" I nodded.

"Sorry Tapp. We're gonna have to finish this some other time." Tapp nodded and put the board away.

He asked my measurements and wrote them down. Then he started asking me questions, like Ko did.

"Skirt or pants?"

"Not a big fan of skirts. Pants please."

"Long sleeved jacket or short sleeved?"

"Short sleeved, with a hood if you could."

He nodded and said it would be done tomorrow.

I thanked him and exited the Science Department. I walked down the hall and into the dining hall. I looked around, not seeing Lenalee or Allen anywhere.

"Ray! Over here!" I looked up to see a waving Magica. She was sitting with Allen and the others. I walked over and sat next to Lenalee.

"Hi, I'm Lenalee Lee. You're Ray right?" I nodded.

"I'll show you to your room now If you like."

"Ah, that would be nice."

I waved goodbye to everyone and followed lenalee down one of the Orders many hallways.

"This place is huge."

"I know, right? Just don't go to the lower levels. Those are brothers experiment rooms." I shivered at remembering all of Komui's experiments from the manga.

We stopped at the rooms and I sweatdropped at the large amount of doors that looked the same.

She led me up to the second level.

"This is my room. Your room is right next to it. You should get some rest for tomorrow."

I nodded and entered my room. But as soon as I closed it I suddenly tripped over the rug and fell on my face.

"EFFING BANK OF THE WEST!"(AN: Five dollars to ANYONE who got that reference!) I screeched, muffled by the fluffy rug. I got up and dressed in some flannel pajamas still cursing about how that was gonna bruise in the morning.

I crawled into bed and and thought about how I was gonna live through this. I mean, It was cool, but how was I supposed to handle the Noah, and the Akuma? I sighed and soon let sleep overcome me.

I mean, it could be a dream... Couldn't it?

**Im sorry it's so short... but hey, at least it's another chapter!**

**R&R PPLZ!**


End file.
